The story of my life
by EisQueen
Summary: My first MMAD story for NaNoWriMo 2013. Please read the warnings and enjoy!
1. Prologue

AN: Welcome to my NaNoWriMo story 2013.

First some warnings. I am from Germany and learned English at school (a long time ago). If you freak out over errors, better leave. I never wrote a MMAD story before and I am quite insecure about my first try. This story contains sexual violence and lemony scenes. That´s why it´s M rating. Most of the characters of the story don´t belong to me, they belong to J. . The plot however is mine and not canon with the books. The points of view are switching. One chapter is written in Minerva´s point of view and the next one in "he and she style". I am starting with Minerva´s POV. Well, that´s it. Let´s start with the prologue. Please tell me what you think and review. Thank you!

**The story of my life**

PROLOGUE

I have no idea how I got into this situation. Never before have I lost control over my life and it scares me to no end since I know that this may be my very last day. To be honest, I wouldn´t even care that much about myself but this is not the right time to be selfish because not only my life depends on my will to survive but also the life of my unborn child – no matter if it´s wanted or not. But now here I am, Minerva McGonagall the queen of organization and planning, lonely and pregnant and more dead than alive. There´s not really a way out but my stubbornness isn´t ready to give up yet and so I keep on going through the dark forest or better said stumbling since only the moon light helps me to find the way towards Hogwarts, my only real home ever and the home of the man I lost some years ago but as I said, it´s not the right time to be selfish and surviving is my only option now. All I need to do is finding the way out of here and towards the gate of the school but every step feels like torture. Only the soft kicks inside my stomach seem to keep my alive and ready to make another step just when I think that this is the end and I can´t go on anymore.

My Gryffindor courage helps me to ignore all the noises and movements around me. Stubbornly I make one step after the other, hoping the end of the now very dark path is near when I feel something under my feet. I try not to stumble but it´s too late. I fall and a sharp pain is going through my far too slim and exhausted body. I try to scream for help but no sound is coming out of my lips and the last thing I see before blackness (or is it death?) surrounds me is a golden burst of fire. This must be my end I tell myself. Maybe it´s the best for everyone.

I finally give up. My whole body hurts but I don´t even notice it since my last thought before I pass out belongs to my poor baby who will never get the chance to live. I failed and I have to pay the prize – the death of my little daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Not sure if there´s someone out reading this but here´s chapter 1.

**The story of my life**

CHAPTER 1

Albus Dumbledore was known as a very powerful wizard, if not the most powerful wizard since Merlin. Somehow he always seemed calm, patient and at peace with himself and the rest of the world around him. He was the hero and the tower of strength for people around him but right now he felt like he has lost himself and his head was going to explode any minute.

There were far too many things and persons to worry about. First of all, he had to take care of his little son Thomas. He was only three years old and needed to be protected more than ever in these dangerous times but was this really possible? Dumbledore knew that the world waited for him to stop Grindelwald and his daily attacks and murders but this was easier said than done. He´s been searching for the hiding place of the darkest wizard for months now but every time he thought he found him, he was proven wrong.

Of course he wasn´t alone on this mission. A small but growing group of talented witches and wizards were there to help him with his search or took care of his son when he had to go away again.

Albus knew that he wouldn´t be able to do all these researches on his own but it still hurt him to leave little Thommy behind, especially when knowing that no matter how well he was cared for, the little boy never really trusted anyone or even given them any chance to come closer. The only people who could handle the little blond boy were Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. Still it hurt every time to see the tears in Thomas´ eyes whenever his father left without even knowing whether they would see each other ever again.

Thomas and Grindelwald weren´t the only worries in the wizard´s life. He was also worried as hell when his thoughts drifted away to Minerva McGonagall, former student and secretly the woman of his dreams. He haven´t heard anything from her since the birth of his child. It´s not as he should be shocked about this since he hurt her more than enough. She had every right to hate and ignore him but this wouldn´t explain the absence of Minerva when it came to her beloved Auror job. She was the only woman ever who was good enough to work under Alastor Moody. In truth she was a genius in everything she did but suddenly she was gone and nobody heard from her since then. It´s been almost one year now but he still couldn´t live a day without thinking about her and he doubted that he would ever be able to forget someone like her.

Dumbledore knew that Alastor himself tried to find her but even the greatest Auror of this time had to stop without finding any evidence or trace. The last thing they knew where that the young woman was in Berlin to work as a spy. Like every evening she contacted her boss and informed him about all that was going on there. Soon it was almost sure that sooner or later Grindelwald would decide to open his headquarters there since more and more dark wizards had been found around this city in Germany. She was very near founding out where exactly he would settle down but then she just disappeared. Of course her colleagues tried everything to find her but soon there was no time left since Grindelwald seemed to become stronger every second.

"Albus are you even listening to what I am saying? We have to work faster! As far as I know, Grindelwald will be there in exactly 8 weeks. That´s our best chance we ever had and we just have to use it. You have to take it and finally defeat him! You are the only one that is strong enough to kill this bastard! Stop thinking too much and start preparing for the end of the war!"

Alastor sounded more and more impatient with every word and Albus couldn´t help but sigh loudly while he looked outside of the windows of his private house. It was such a beautiful day outside but he knew that this world was anything but beautiful these days.

Slowly he turned around and his weary blue eyes that lost their twinkle long ago were looking tiredly at his friend. He knew he was right and he should really concentrate all his power towards what would happen in two months but his stomach told him that something would happen even sooner but he still couldn´t find out what.

"I´ll do my best Alastor but I will need the help of you all to locate him and his supporters. We need a plan to not only kill Gellert but to capture all of his supporters as well to avoid that one of them will become the new darkest wizard in case we will defeat Gellert. I am glad I have you here my dear friend because you´re the biggest help I could find. I am really not in the mood for a second war right after this one in case I survive this battle of course. I just want to spend my time with my son and go on with teaching since Armando can´t be left with a teacher who is gone more than he´s teaching and doing his work."

The two wizards started to make plans immediately and didn´t even noticed the dark sky outside until the doorbell rang, telling them both that Perenelle was outside with Thomas and this meant that both men had to stop mentioning anything about the war since this cute little guy with his blond locks shouldn´t be bothered with all the harms around him since he already had too much to suffer for his age.

Albus enjoyed the last hours of every day immensely since this was the only time he would spare for his beloved son and they both needed this time and routine to be able to go on every day. It was filled with short walks around the huge garden that was more like a park while the house elves prepared their meals. Afterwards they ate and talked about their plans for the next day and after preparing his little man for the night, they used the last hour before bed for playing whatever game Thomas wanted to play. Every day ended with a bed time story and a last kiss on the forehead of the sleeping child. Just like every other night, Albus would be sitting in his study afterwards, making his paper work, answering letters and waiting for Fawkes to come back from wherever the phoenix was and finally they would call it a night.

The worries of Dumbledore grew even more when he heard the bells outside ring, telling him that it was already midnight but his beautiful friend was still not on his perch, enjoying the Phoenix goodies before sleep would overtake him. It was quite unusual for the bird and it only confirmed the bad feeling inside his gut.

Although keeping up his work, the middle aged wizard wouldn´t really concentrate anymore and found himself standing at the open window while looking into the dark sky, holding his soft black cloak tightly around his lean and tall body to keep from shivering in the cold. He had no idea how long he stayed like this when he finally saw something huge flying towards him. The red-golden shining told him that it must be Fawkes but he wasn´t alone. It seemed like he carried something in his claws and when the strong bird finally came close enough, Albus almost screamed in panic when he recognized the emerald cloak he haven´t seen for a long time and the person wearing it.

Enjoying it? Reviews would be lovely.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I really need some distraction right now and so here is chapter 2. Thank you all for your reviews! I am glad that there are people in this world who like my stories. That´s the best motivation ever :-)

Warning: Mention of abuse/rape.

CHAPTER 2

Although my eyes are still close, I can feel the sunshine on my body. I have no idea where I am. Is this death? Does the body still hurt when you´re dead? I try to open my eyes but the brightness hurts too much and so I decide to keep them closed. Not sure though if I would open them even in darkness because I am still too exhausted. Suddenly my memories hit me full force and my whole body stiffens in fear I was kidnapped again. I wouldn´t survive another time and I even wouldn´t want to survive this horror. Trying to stay asleep is even easier than I thought because I am drifting away already whether I want to or not.

I am dreaming or at least I hope so because my whole world is spinning. Images are swirling around in my head. Old memories are mixing with new ones and my mind plays tricks on me. I see myself as a small girl again and since I don´t really have good memories of my childhood, everything seems to be a nightmare. My mother or better said the woman who gave birth to me, is screaming at me again. I know that she hates me because I am nothing what she wants me to be. Even as a small girl, I refused to be a stupid Barbie whose only problem is whether she looks good or not. I have always been the one who thinks that being intelligent is more important than being pretty. I´ve been always told that I am not beautiful at all. The first person who understood me and saw what was really inside me, was my transfiguration Professor Albus Dumbledore. He showed me what really matters in life and he was the only person who ever believed in me and supported me while my very own family tried to make my life a living hell. It didn´t took long, I was in my fifth years of Hogwarts, when I realized that I was madly in love with him. There was even a beautiful moment that made me believe that he felt the same for me and he even promised to wait for me but it the end nothing really mattered. I never really mattered and still he will always be the only real love of my life.

Suddenly I am leaving my school years and again, I see myself looking at him. I see Albus, MY Albus, holding his newborn baby boy, next to the mother of his beloved child. My heart breaks again. After all he promised me to wait for me. He promised me that I would be the only one in his life, to be something special but all this was a lie, a lie that broke my heart immediately.

I wake up with a start, my lips ready to scream in pain and agony while my eyes open, not even carrying about the painful light around me and then I feel someone beside me, someone who is holding my hand, trying to soothe me and when I turn around, I see the man who is haunting my dreams or better said nightmares, Albus Dumbledore!

"Shhhh, my dear, it´s alright. I am here. Calm down, Min. Everything is alright."

Seeing him like this is too much for me. I hate to see this worry in his once so sparkling blue eyes. I hate myself for causing all and I can´t help myself. My McGonagall courage is leaving me and I find myself sobbing like a small child. I don´t care anymore. I lost everything – Albus, my baby girl and even my family. All these sweet nothings that Albus is whispering inside my ears are left unheard. Nothing can make my life easier and I am glad when sleep finally overcomes me, even though death sounds like the better and easier solution right now. At least this way I could be with my baby again.

My dreams are filled with the two people who mean the world to me: Albus and my baby. They change faster than I can catch up with them. I see myself sitting in the sitting room in my once called home. It was the only home I knew till then but once I stepped into Hogwarts, home got a new and honest meaning. In my dream I am 10 years old again and sitting next to the woman I had to call mother many years ago although Katherine McGonagall was never even near being a mother to me.

"Professor Dumbledore, I think I know better what is right for my daughter and I don´t see why she should be attending this school. It´s a waste of time to educate her since I don´t see any real talent inside her that should be supported. Minerva knows enough to be married by an honorable rich man. That´s her destiny although I am not sure whether we´ll find someone for her. It´s not like she´s pretty or anything."

I still remember that shock I saw on his face. His beautiful blue eyes lost their twinkle when he looked at Katherine. It was replaced by an anger one doesn´t want to see on a powerful wizard like him – not that my mother cared back then. I wasn´t even shocked to hear her words. I knew them by heart but deep inside I promised myself to never play along. Even as a small girl I never really cared about my look (why should I since nobody thought I am pretty in any way) but concentrated on my mind. I couldn´t get prettier anymore but I would do everything to become smarter and Hogwarts seemed like the only place to make my dream come true but of course my mother had to ruin it for me.

Nonetheless I hoped for a small wonder because without even knowing the tall auburn wizard in front of us, I somehow knew that he would fight for me. Our eyes met and I knew that he understood. I still remember the bright colored robe he wore this day. Of course my mother couldn´t take someone like him serious and since he wasn´t in my age and no candidate to marry, she never heard of him before - a big mistake. I don´t even remember anymore what his words were but they have must been very convincing because after two hours Katherine finally gave in and with a last small smile towards me, he simply disappeared into the night – leaving me speechless, happy and already impressed by this wonderful man.

Suddenly another face appears in my dream. I am still in the house I grew up in, the house that was the place of my biggest nightmare. I can hear Katherine laughing outside, ignoring my screams and pleas for help. The door of my childhood room is closed and a silencing charm is placed on it. I can´t escape anymore and without my wand I know there´s no way of getting out and he knows it, too.

The small grin on his face confirms this and his eyes are colder than ever. I try to shake off his hands from my body, I scream, bite and fight as hard as I can but he´s stronger and soon I find myself naked under this man. I give up fighting and close my eyes, trying not to cry and give him the satisfaction of seeing me hurt. He´s not stopping and I can´t stop the horror anymore. I feel that I am dying. Suddenly there´s blood everywhere and I am feeling cold. I am dying and I can´t do anything to survive. My screams are escaping from my mouth. Pride is overrating when your last seconds are there. I am sweating now, my eyes spring open but instead of seeing those ice cold eyes, I see those eyes I missed more than anything over the last years and when I feel myself in his strong and warm embrace, I finally calm down and drift away in far nicer dreams.

Let me know what you think :-)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Let´s move on. Reviews are more than welcomed.

Warning: Mention student – teacher – smut in the end.

CHAPTER 3

Albus Dumbledore couldn´t think of a huger shock he ever experienced before as when his beloved Fawkes flew in that night, gently lying down the woman who was in his dreams almost every night: Minerva McGonagall, although this woman rather looked like what was left of Minerva. Her once perfectly curved body was even slimmer than ever. Her face was almost white and her whole body was trembling with cold. It seemed like she experienced a very bad time over the last months.

Taking off his cloak, Albus slowly turned Minerva, his Minerva to cover her with his cloak when he gasped loud. Never had he thought that he would found her pregnant! Her pronounced belly couldn´t been longer overseen and now he really felt panic. Gently but as fast as possible, he took her into his bedroom, covering her shivering body with every cover he could find: The fire in his room lighted up with a flick of his wand and when knowing that there was anything he could do, Albus stepped into the fire place and traveled via floo powder to the only witch that could help him now: Perenelle Flamel, the best medi witch he could wish for in this moment.

"Perenelle, please I need your help!"

He was shouting into the cold and dark empty living room of the Flamels, his heart beating even faster now. He could only pray that they were really here.

"Perenelle? Are you at home? Please, I need your help!"

Finally he heard steps coming down the stairs and a beautiful older woman hurried towards him. She may have been old but she still seemed like a very intelligent and strong witch.

"My goodness Albus, dear! What happened? Is it Thomas? Is he sick?"

Albus could only shake his head. He had no words for what happened only minutes ago and so he took her hand and together they walked towards his bedroom.

Perenelle didn´t asked a question just shoved Albus outside. She knew that he cared about this beautiful young woman before her. She could read it in his eyes since she knew him like the son he became to her a very long time ago and right now she felt like she needed to protect him from what might come now.

To Albus the examination seemed to be never ending and soon he couldn´t take it anymore and walked around his office, his black robes floating around his body in the wind he created. He ignored the worried looks of the portraits and simply kept on going, silently praying for Minerva. When he saw the door being opened, he practically run into Perenelle who shoved him towards the sitting area and after a short flick with her wand, two cups of tea appeared from nowhere.

"Drink this, Albus. We both need something to calm down after this eventful evening. First of all Minerva is stable but I am not sure whether her unborn baby will make it through the night. All we can do now is pray and wait. I have to admit that this young woman had a terrible time over the last month. Her body is far too thin to carry the baby. Honestly, I have no idea how they made it that far. She must be an enormous strong witch. I never saw a more exhausted sleeping person. Her feet are swollen and raw. I think she´s been running for hours and she doesn´t look like she had eaten enough in whatever time. On the contrary. I gave her and the baby a potion to make them both stronger and hopefully they both get enough nutrition to make it through the night."

Albus simply sat there, not daring to say a word but his mind was spinning with questions. He had no idea what happened to her but he would soon find out but right now he had to put all these thoughts of revenge far away from him since the only ones that matter were Minerva and the baby. After thanking Perenelle over and over again, Albus changed into his pajama but he knew that sleep wouldn´t come tonight. So he sat down on a comfortable chair beside the bed in which Minerva was sleeping soundly. Even in her sleep she seemed to run away from something he couldn´t make out. Once she even screamed in her dreams, woke up with a start only to fall asleep in his warm embrace.

It was almost morning, thankfully a Saturday morning, when Albus finally drifted off to sleep, grateful that Nickolas would take care of Thommy until lunch, giving him some time to sleep with Minerva in his arms.

This night or better said morning, one dream haunted him over and over again. It was the most bittersweet memory he ever had and of course it contained Minerva. It was the night after the graduation night, the night she came into his bedroom, the night she gave herself to him.

He still remembers her knock, the same knock he heard for the last two years back then, the soft and gentle, almost shy knock he loved to hear so much. He was afraid to admit that he had fallen for her – fast and hard when she was in her 6th year. She has always been something special, so very different from all his other students. She turned from the shy and calm little girl to a beautiful young woman who stole his heart while trying to become the youngest animagi ever. Of course she did it. It was just like her to get everything she wanted – she was the most talented witch he had ever known.

There was always something between them, something he was even afraid to think of but when she knocked at his door, at this very special night, he couldn´t suppress these feelings toward her anymore. Minerva was never more beautiful than this night when she came to him. He knew it was wrong to open the door of his office but he still couldn´t help himself. At least he tried to make a barrier between them when he sat down behind his desk but of course it didn´t stop her.

Their discussion and pointless banters during her animagus training far too often got a flirting subtitle but it just happened and they both enjoyed it although deep inside they knew it wasn´t right. One night she tried to kiss him, it was the night she transformed for the first time into a beautiful tabby cat and they have embraced each other from pure happiness and suddenly her lips were far too close for a teacher and his student. It took his all willpower to look away without giving her the chance to do what they both dreamed of for far too long.

"Minerva, we can´t. You are my student. That´s not right. I am sorry."

He knew she would hear the sadness in his voice since she knew him far too good for his own liking. She knew exactly that he felt more for her than he would ever admit.

"Is this your only argument? That I am a student?"

"It´s the best argument I have. You should fall in love with someone your age. This is not good for you."

He knew his words wouldn´t change anything but he had to try to break through her stubbornness.

"But I want you, nobody else but you. I´ll be back again and then you won´t have an argument to push me away."

With these words she left and came back after the graduation, just like she told him.

Minerva looked simply stunning in her graduation dress. The dark green dress clung perfectly to her swaying hips while she silently but determined walked behind his desk and gently sat down on his lap, their eyes never leaving each other. He gently took a dark curl into his hand, enjoying the softness of her hair on his fingertips and soon it wasn´t enough and they both shared their first kiss, a soft and almost shy kiss that was powerful enough to steal their both breaths. Soon their kisses became more passionate and their hands wandering from their necks under the robes, trying to feel as much skin as possible in this position but it wasn´t enough. Minerva almost shrieked when she felt him stand up suddenly, gently having her in his arms. She recovered soon and they have kissed all their way to his bedroom when he layed her down on his soft king bed. For a moment he simply stood there, enjoying the beautiful image of a young woman with her long black hair tousled and her red lips swollen from their kiss. The small blush that was forming under his gaze made him lose his head and soon both started to undress each other, enjoying every new exposed skin they could find with their lips and fingers.

He knew that he was her first and it scared him to sleep with a virgin but of course she just smiled and nodded, never letting some fear cloud her eyes. Albus tried to be as gentle as possible but the pure lust and satisfaction in her eyes made it easy for him to forget all his fears of hurting her and her soft moans soon turned it little screams and he would never forget the moment when she screamed in pure ecstasy for the first time – her eyes shut down, her body covered with small blushes and her soft lips letting out the most beautiful noises while her whole body trembling underneath his sweaty body, bringing him over the edge as well.

Dumbledore woke with a start, remembering the situation he was in immediately and when he opened his eyes slowly, scared of what could have happened during the night, he looked straightly into the most beautiful emerald eyes ever.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is quite short but I will update soon.

CHAPTER 4

I wish that darkness would finally surround me and take away all my worries and my grief but no such luck. Not like I have ever been on the sunny side of life. Not even my childhood was happy.

My father was always away for work and my older brothers never really understood me. They were the little kings of the family and spoiled to no end. Not really a surprise when you think about their arranged marriages to little pretty and quite rich girls from family friends. Pretty but dumb, not that anyone cared about intelligence in my family.

Girls have been a burden for every family back then since their parents had to pay for the whole wedding and of course they couldn´t send their daughter away to a new life without a nice amount of money for her husband´s family. It´s not really in common anymore but the old and proud families (just like mine) are still practicing this. Never would a daughter disobey her parents. It made her even proud to be selected by another family but I have never been like the rest wanted me to be.

Every man that wanted to marry me, fled or became too angry to ever be willing to see me again. I was too much interested in intelligent discussions, too proud to be made a slave to a complete stranger and I had an own brain which was a no go. Who wants to buy a girl who loves thinking, having an own opinion and an own life? Luckily, nobody until now. After all my heart belongs to only one wizard. Albus saw the real me. He encouraged me to fight for my dreams, hopes and showed me that I was more talented than I ever could imagine. I felt happy and confident when he was near and it was only a matter of time when I fell completely in love with him. Not a school crush but love and I knew that he felt the same for me.

After my graduation, I packed my most important things and fled from home. I did it like a coward when I disappeared into the night but I didn´t cared. After all I had a future in front of me. I would be trained to become an Auror and even better: I was trained to be an Auror under Alastor Moody, the best Auror of our time. Albus promised to wait for me and I couldn´t be happier but somehow we were never meant to be.

After finishing my Auror training in record time, I took my first vacation in three years and I had only one place I really wanted to visit: Hogwarts and so I went there in order to surprise Albus but what I saw had left me shocked to no end. Since I decided to walk into the castle in my tabby cat form, nobody saw me and so I could have made it easy inside but I didn´t even got that far because the crying of a little child stopped me and when I looked behind myself, I forgot to breathe for a moment. All I saw was Albus Dumbledore sitting on a bench with a newborn baby in his arms. He kissed the top of the baby´s head and smiled a smile full of love when he looked at it. Sitting beside him was a woman, smiling at the picture in front of her.

My heart broke in this moment. I just couldn´t believe it. He broke his promise to wait for me. Was I really that stupid and naïve to believe him back then? Was everything a big lie? My head was spinning when I slowly made my way far away from the ground of Hogwarts, back to my job. From this time, I haven´t open any letter Albus send me. I lost the last person I really loved and the only place I ever called home. I lost everything that kept me alive and so I spend all my time working. It´s easy to become the best when you don´t have anything to loose. I had nobody to live for until I got pregnant – no matter how horrible the circumstances have been but now even my baby is gone.

The pain is even in my dreams and it gets too much. Everything seems too much and while the pictures are swirling merciless in my head, I feel myself coming back again to this cruel world. I don´t dare to open my eyes, trying to stay in the blackness as long as possible but my feelings start to work immediately. I just know that my body is finally warm again and underneath my body seems to be a soft and warm bed but what is shocking me the most is the fact that I am in the arms of another person and these strong arms must belong to a man, a very tender man because it feels heavenly to be there.

While trying to remember what exactly happened before I passed out, I smell the soft scent of something unique masculine with a touch of lemon and hot chocolate. A scent I know by heart and that belongs to only one human I know. Could this be really possible? Am I dreaming? Or dead? I slowly open my eyes and gasp. Just in this moment he wakes up and I see straight into those amazing blue eyes and all my love for this man is coming back immediately.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: It´s late and I am tired. I hope to get some nice reviews when I wake up ;-) Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5

Albus Dumbledore has been very busy the next days. New informations of his spy told him that Grindelwald became more and more paranoid. He´s been killing more and more people lately since everyone was an enemy in his eyes, only waiting to kill him. To stay as safe as possible, he changed his plans almost every day and soon all the preparations Dumbledore and his team had made became useless and new plans had to be made which made everybody more and more desperate each day. Just before they thought the end of this terrible war was near, everything changed again and it felt like starting from the beginning.

Beside his work against Grindelwald, Albus did the best to take care of his son, even if just for some hours before night and of course there was Minerva. Although her wounds seemed to heal quite nicely, it was still an unbelievable surprise to everyone that she has been strong enough to save herself and her baby. Still nobody, not even Albus or better said especially Albus, knew what she has been through over the last months when she simply disappeared.

No matter what he said, Minerva kept the high ice walls around herself, not letting anyone coming behind her and her baby´s secret. He tried to explain to her how he become father and what happened while she was in her Auror training but she made it clear that she wasn´t interested in anything he said and since Perenelle told him that she should rest a lot and any stress could be harmful for her, he gave up for her sake.

So he spent the nights beside Minerva´s bed in a comfortable chair, simply watching her while she slept. Albus wanted her to feel safe again and that´s why he kept her company, knowing that his presence would prevent her from having nightmares. When not sleeping, she simply stayed in bed since she was far too weak to stay or even walk. Not that she tried to because the fear of losing her baby was still far too big.

The only company beside Albus and Perenelle who were checking on her almost every day, was Thomas, the beautiful little boy with his curly blond hair and those beautiful eyes he got from his father.

At first it was a shock to see this little child again but Minerva knew that she just couldn´t blame him for what happened or rather said not happened between his father and herself and so she simply tried to enjoy his company which wasn´t really a hard task since Thommy captured her heart with his first smile for her.

One had to love this little boy who was already as lovely and charismatic as his father. He was the only person who could make her smile and since she had nothing better to do, she spend her time with reading stories to the child, drawing pictures together with him or simply having conversations which have been surprisingly serious for such a little guy but with Albus Dumbledore as father, nothing really surprised her. Especially the baby in her stomach seemed to fascinate Thomas more and more each day and so he spend many hours beside her in the bed with his small hands on her stomach, waiting for another kick from inside and of course his head was full with exciting questions about it and Minerva was more than happy to answer them but one day the questions really shocked her.

"Do you want to stay with the baby when it´s born or will you run away?"

"Of course I will stay. Why would I leave my baby?"

"Well, that´s what my mom did after I was born. I don´t think she ever loved me or Daddy. I just heard the adults talk about her. She wanted to take me away from Daddy but he wouldn´t let her because he loved me too much to let me go. So she went away but that´s not bad because I don´t even remember her. She went away when I was one month old or so. Do you have a Daddy for your baby?"

It took some moments to gain her composure and her voice was slightly trembling from all she has heard.

"Well, no. There´s no Daddy for my baby but I think I can manage on my own."

"That´s a shame," the little boy replied. "Daddy´s are great. Well, my daddy is at least but wait. I have an idea. I need a mommy and your baby needs a daddy. How about sharing? Your baby gets my daddy and you can be my mommy and so we all are happy. What do you think?"

Minerva´s heart almost stopped but she couldn´t let the boy see her shocked impression since he was glowing with delight about his own idea and she just couldn´t disappoint him immediately.

"That´s a very interesting idea but I can´t decide it on my own. I´ll talk with your daddy about this but I can promise you one thing: I will be there for you, no matter when."

Thommy was glowing even more now.

"Sounds good to me. Look Daddy is coming! Now we can ask him. What do you think? I am here, daddy," the child waved and run towards his father, jumping straight into his arms. Not even giving him a chance to respond, he continues talking again.

"Daddy, Daddy Min wants to ask you something!"

"Oh really? Well then, here I am."

Albus´ eyes were twinkling amused while he sat down on his favorite chair beside her bed and cuddled with the small boy in his lap while he looked from his happy little son to Minerva who looked more shocked than anything else.

Immediately he realized that this must have been a quite embarrassing thing for her and before the boy exploded with more embarrassing details, he took the chance to finally speak with Minerva since she´s been sleeping most of the time when he sat by her at night. So he spoke softly to his son:

"How about I speak first to Minerva and while we do this boring adult talking, I suggest you visit Fawkes. He´s waiting for you in my study and I bet he would love to spend some time with you."

A loud "Yay" filled the room and Thommy was running toward the door that led to the office, screaming after Fawkes while he did so.

Albus finally took the time to watch Minerva closely although she did everything possible to avoid his gaze. She was still beautiful with her long hair down and those awesome green eyes were still breathtaking although they seemed to lost their gleaming. He couldn´t stop but thinking that she never looked that lost. There was not much left from the confident and proud woman he once knew. Something must have happened to her and he was determined to find out what.

"I hope Thomas didn´t bother you too much. He´s sometimes too much to handle."

The first real smile entered Minerva´s pale face for the first time he saw her.

"He could never bother me. He is an amazing little boy and I really enjoy spending time with him." She still didn´t look up and continued to play with her fingers.

"I am glad to hear this. So what was it that you should ask me? Thommy looked rather excited."

The soft blush on her face made him even more curious and when she stayed silent, hoping that he would give up, he played her game along and silently waited for the answer. Both knew that he had more than enough time.

Finally, Minerva couldn´t take the silence anymore and sighed loudly.

"Well, he is planning a small family reunion so to say. Since my baby needs a father and he wishes for a mother, he wants to throw us together and make a new family."

She waited for his amused chuckle but nothing happened and when Min finally looked up at him, she saw a serious expression on his face.

"I am not really surprised to be honest. He´s been talking about you all the time. He finds you very impressive and I have to admit that I can understand him. Thomas never really warmed up with other people beside Perenelle and Nicholas but I guess that´s because he knows them since his birth. They are like grandparents to him and his wish for a mother is purely natural."

From the shocked and surprised look on her face, he suddenly realized why she avoided him that much over the last year and he knew he had a lot explanation to do.

"Listen Minerva, I hope you can give me the chance to tell you my whole story. I want you to know that I never forgot the promise I gave you and although it must look different, I never stopped waiting for you and I am still here if you want me but first I hope you will listen to what I have to say first before you made your decision. Please?"

It took some minutes until she finally nodded gently, her face again facing the window almost scared of what to come.

"After you went away, my heart almost broke from missing you but I knew I had to give you the chance to fulfill your dreams and I can´t even explain how proud you made me. I cherished every letter you have send me. I was so happy to see you like that but my heart arched for you every single day. I never stopped loving you, Min and I counted the day until I would see you again. One night changed everything though. I went to the Hogshead to visit my brother Aberforth. I don´t know why but this night seemed even colder and rougher without you and so I tried to drink away my sorrows. I didn´t even saw the woman who sat beside me that night. She tried to flirt with me but I had only you on my mind. I can´t remember much of what happened but somehow I found myself naked with her in my bed. I am not proud of what I did. To be honest, I hate myself for it. The woman, her name was Clarissa, disappeared afterwards but I just couldn´t stop myself from thinking that something went wrong and after some investigations, I found out that she had drugged me, put something into my drink I guess. I almost forgot her but after almost 10 months she came back again, very pregnant, claiming that she was carrying my baby. Of course I have checked whether she said the truth and she didn´t lie. I let her stay, I couldn´t abandon my son. There was nothing that we had in common besides the baby. Nonetheless I was grateful that everything went fine and I got a healthy little baby boy. I wanted to tell you everything but you were in a very important stage of your Auror training and I decided to wait until you would come back to me, praying you would understand this situation but I guess your surprising visit had a very terrible bad timing. A house elf saw you and told me afterwards that you were there. I tried to contact you but you never answered a letter and I can understand you. One day after you made your visit, I woke up in the middle of the night, not that I slept much this night but Thomas was screaming more than ever and when I got out of the bed, I came just in time to see Clarissa trying to get away with the baby. Of course I stopped her and she was so shocked that she let Thommy fall on the ground. I took care of him immediately but then she was gone. I found out later on that she planned on joining Grindelwald and my son should be her gift for him. I don´t even want to think what would have happened if I didn´t stop her that night, if Thommy wouldn´t have cried that loud."

They both sat in silence for a long time, ignoring the dark sky outside and both in deeply in thoughts about all that happened when the door burst open and Thomas came running inside.

"Daddy, it is time to eat and the house elves are waiting with our food. Will you come?"

Albus smiled slightly and nodded towards him.

"Wait for me outside, I´ll be out in a minute."

When the child was finally out, he eyed Minerva slowly.

"Do you want to come with us or do you prefer to eat alone, my dear?"

Minerva couldn´t help but smile slightly. She loved when he called her that and it´s been so long ago.

"I guess I will take a nap before I eat dinner. The whole day left me very exhausted and I have problems to leave my eyes open."

She closed her eyes just after the words were out and Albus took his time to leave the room, giving her the space to think and sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So, here´s Minerva´s story (mentions of rape).

Enjoy and review please :-)

CHAPTER 6

The history of Albus´ fatherhood left me quite shocked and exhausted and so I spend the reminder of the evening mostly asleep, just taking a short break to eat enough for my baby and myself.

Deep in my heart I grieved for what he went through in these years. It wasn´t enough to be the hope of the wizarding community. No, he also had to raise a child on his own. I wonder what would have happened if I had read his letters. Maybe all our lives would have been easier. Maybe we would have raised Thomas together. But I was quite sure that it would also mean that I would have never gotten pregnant in the beginning. As cruel it may seem, it would make my life easier and less miserable but now there was no reason to think what would have happened if... It´s not like I could change anything anymore.

I know I must sound like a cold hearted woman but deep inside I am somehow relieved that he never loved this woman. His heart belongs still to me but I know that there is no future for us and Thommy´s wish would always remain unfulfilled. There´s no chance that he would take me after all that happened to me over the last months. I am a broken woman who is going to raise her unwanted child on her own. I am too damaged to be considered a good catch and especially not good enough for the most wonderful wizard I ever met. Albus and Thommy deserve the most intelligent, warm and beautiful wife and mother, not someone like me who isn´t even good enough to be loved by her own family. Once my baby is safe, I have to take it and leave, leaving the two men alone I love the most. I won´t stop them from being happy. With this last thought I fall asleep and the next time I wake up, I feel Albus beside me, holding my hand in his.

"Good morning beautiful."

It´s almost impossible to resist this warm and happy smile. His black robes are finally replaced by dark blue ones with far too many silver stars on them but they make his eyes shine even brighter.

"I have no idea who you´re talking to but good morning Albus."

Oh my, I really missed his chuckling but the small talk that is following is unnerving me immensely and since I am anything but a patient person, I can´t take it anymore and the words are leaving my lips far too fast with far too less thinking.

"Albus please stop this meaningless talking. I bet you´re not only here to tell me about how near spring is or how cold the winter has been. Please, tell me why you are here so we can discuss what is needed to be talked about."

He is silent now and it seems that my heart is exploding in my chest while I wait for him to speak. I worry that I might have said something wrong or he is just thinking of how to get rid of me without harming me or the baby. Finally he starts speaking and I am shocked to hear how tired and desperate he sounds.

"I have planned a long speech for you, telling you everything that I thought was needed to be told but somehow it doesn´t feel right. That´s why I want to simply tell you what my heart is screaming to me.

You can´t even imagine how devasted I was when you broke the contact to me. It was all too much for me it seems but I had Thommy and did everything I could to give him a better life. I completely understand how you must have felt in this moment and I think I would react just the same. When you disappeared, I was finally lost. Believe me when I say that I did everything I could to find you but you left no traces and with Grindelwald becoming stronger and crueler, I had to give up my search for now but I promised myself to continue afterwards and bring you back to me, no matter how.

Well, now you´re back and I can even express how grateful I am to have you here and I want you to know that I still love you, always had. I don´t know what happened to you but I am here to help you if you want me to. I am here not only for you but also for your child. Honesty, I really like Thommy´s idea but I guess right now is a bad point to start over again. I know you have to recover and concentrate on your baby. I just want you to know that I will keep my promise and wait for you if you want me ever back again. Just think of it."

My heart jumps happily in my chest but my brain screams to stop these lovesick feelings. I tell myself that I love him too much to make him miserable with my presence, I have to let him go but ignoring my feelings has never been harder. I see him turn away, giving me space again for my thoughts but when his hand is on the handle of the door, everything is too much (blame it on these stupid maternal hormones) and I finally break down and start sobbing like a small child. This is all so unfair. Why must it be always so complicated? Why do we have to suffer that much? My sobs are getting worse and worse and finally I feel his arms around myself again, those strong and tender arms, holding me close to his body and trying to ease my pain.

"I can´t do this to you, Albus", I manage to say between sobs. "So sorry... such a burden... love you but the baby... so sorry."

Albus sits patiently on my bed, stroking my back reassuring and placing a soft kiss on my forehead. Now and then he whispers sweet nothings into my ear until my sobs finally end and I hear him talking to me softly again.

"My beloved Minerva, I am begging you. Please tell me what happened? What is bothering you so much? You can tell me everything sweetheart. I promised to never leave you and I don´t intend to ever break this promise. Please Min, talk to me."

I never heard him speaking so worried and it breaks my heart to know that I am the cause of his sorrows. I know that he deserves to know the truth and although I feel like breaking down, I start speaking, hoping deep inside that he really keeps his promise after he heard all this.

"First of all, I am begging you Albus to not interrupt me, no matter what. I don´t think I can start again afterwards."

He simply nods his head while holding me even closer to his body, giving me the strength and support I need right now.

"I never intended to disappear just like I did. I had no choice. I was kidnapped one night and I can´t even remember how it happened because everything happened so fast. When I woke up the next day, I felt dizzy and it took me some time to realize that I was at my mother´s home, wandless and helpless. The room was dark and cold and felt like a prison. There was no way to get out, I tried anything but there was no way.

After days of letting me starve and ignoring me completely in order to break me, Katherine finally came to see me. She has been talking to me for hours every day, always trying to convince me that she is doing all this just to help me find the right way but I didn´t even listened to what she said. I had only the goal to get out as fast as possible.

Of course she knows me far too good to know that I was too stubborn to listen to her and so she continued to try to break my mind with the usual staff: withholding food, not letting me sleep for more than one hour straight and so on. I guess, you know the trick.

I don´t know how long I stayed there since I had no clock or any light from inside to help me when she came back with a man I haven´t recognized immediately but when I finally saw him, I realized how dangerous my situation really was. Oh Albus, it was him. Tom Riddle! I bet you still know him. I never really liked him or even trusted him. He had a dark aura around him. I can´t explain why I never could stand him. It´s simply a feeling."

I sighed deeply. The worst was yet to come and I told myself it was better to get over with it sooner than later but I couldn´t help to enjoy the last time I felt Albus so near. I could only hope that he would forgive me one day for being so weak and for betraying him. Taking a last deep breath, I finally speak again, my voice shaken like mad from all the nightmares in my head.

"She wanted me to marry him, Albus. Tom Riddle! Although I was so weak, I found the strength to protest and scream and everything but of course there was no use. Both only laughed at me.

That night or maybe it was day, I wouldn´t know, he came back and he.. he.. he raped me. In this dark and cold room. He just did it. Just like this. I really tried to fight him. You must believe me. I tried so hard but it was useless, he was so much stronger and he enjoyed it immensely. I will never forget the satisfied look on his face, his cold eyes and the pain I felt. Afterwards he beat me until I passed out but first he forced some fluid down my throat. When I woke up again, he was gone and he left me lying there in my own blood. It was all planned, Albus! Tom planned all this and my very own mother said yes. Can you imagine this? They made even a deal, a deal between evils!

Their plan was to get me pregnant and as you see, they succeed. If my baby should be a boy, he should belong to Riddle. He wanted to create his very own monster. My... Katherine wanted a girl, a real girl to create her own little doll.

I can´t believe how she could do this to me. She is supposed to fight for me, to save me but she couldn´t care less for me. How could they Albus? How could they?

One night, I did what I thought was impossible. I fled. I still can´t believe it but I did it and now I am here. Here with you."

It was too much and the tears I have been holding back the whole time finally broke outside and for the second time this night, I sob in the embrace of the man I love the most and he is holding me close until I fall asleep and through the whole night. Maybe he doesn´t hate me is my last thought before my mind finally shuts down, letting me enter the welcoming dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Right now I am on holiday on Tenerife and I really needed one after the mess of the last weeks. I try to post nonetheless. Thank you for your patience.

CHAPTER 7

Albus Dumbledore was relieved that Minerva fell asleep that quickly. He knew she needed to rest and the stress was very bad for her poor little baby who had been created in such a brutal and cold situation. He was also happy that he could finally let himself cry without being seen by the woman in his arms.

Deep inside he knew that something very bad happened to her but he had no idea that it was that bad.

His proud and strong Minerva had been suffering so much and he wasn´t there for her. How could he ever live with this thought? Albus knew that he had to stop Grindelwald as soon as possible and maybe there was even a chance to survive all this even if it was only a small chance but nevertheless an existent one. He had to survive. Thommy needed him and then there was Minerva and the unborn child. He knew Tom Riddle and he also believed that he would do whatever it takes to take her baby away. At least she was safe here, safe with him but what would happen to all his beloved ones once he was gone, killed by Grindelwald? Giving up and dying was not an option. He was needed and he wanted them to have the most wonderful live possible. With this determined last thought, Dumbledore drifted away to sleep with Minerva safely in his arms.

The last night went by too fast and the sun was shining merciless through the window. Minerva woke up first and smiled immediately when she noticed who was holding her. With her eyes still closed, she tried to enjoy this calm and beautiful moment when the memories of last night entered her mind. Her whole body clenched inwardly, causing Albus to wake up with her.

"Good morning Minerva."

His voice was still full with sleep but filled with a soft emotions she haven´t heard in a long time, it sounded like love.

"Good morning."

Albus could feel the unsureness in her voice and decided to give her some minutes to recover and so he gently removed himself from her body and left quietly to the bathroom. When he came back some time later, she still couldn´t look him in the eyes. Sighing softly, he sat beside her and took her small hands in his larger ones.

"Minerva, please look at me."

No reaction.

"Min, please."

"Albus, how can I look into your eyes after all I told you? How can I ever look into your eyes? I hate myself and I think it is the best when I leave your and Thommys life."

"Oh Min," his voice was mere a sad whisper and she really thought he would finally leave but he squeezed her hands softly and placed a small kiss on each hand before continuing to speak.

"Minerva, please listen to me. Nothing could ever change how I feel for you. I loved you for so many years and I still love you with all my heart. What you told me yesterday only showed me that you are the strongest woman I ever met and the most powerful witch I ever was allowed to teach. You fascinated me from the beginning and I knew it was only a matter of time to fell in love with you.

I am so grateful to have you in my life again because there was a time I thought I would never see you again but now you are here and I won´t let you go anymore. I want you here, I want you in my life, now and forever.

What happened wasn´t your fault and there is nothing one could blame you. You were the victim but you survived and you´re here now. I will do everything to help you to deal with those memories and I will do everything to protect you with my life. I want you and the baby to have a wonderful life, the life you both deserve.

You don´t need to answer me right now but please think about my proposition. Minerva McGonagall, I love you and your baby and if you want me to, I would love to be a part of your both lifes. I want to spend my entire life with you two and Thomas. I love you and I refuse to give up on us. Just think about it, love."

Finally their eyes met and for the first time in his life, Albus saw Minerva´s eyes filled with tears and he just hoped these were tears of happiness but he stopped thinking soon when her lips met his and captured them in the sweetest kiss they both ever experienced.

Sadly over the last days there was not much time for Minerva and Albus to spend together. He had to go for missions more and more each day. Grindelwald had regained even more power lately and his last attacks were more horrible than ever. Of course Albus did the best he could to find the enemy or at least stop some of his attacks but it was a very hard task since they fought a very powerful wizard with many helpers and a brilliant mind, dark but brilliant.

Though they experienced many failures, Albus and his very own supporters knew that the end of the war was near since they got many new and helpful informations considering the headquarter of Gellert Grindelwald.

Although he wanted nothing more than the end of it all and giving his new found family a brighter future, Dumbledore was still worried about the outcome that was near. With Minerva, Thommy and the unborn child, he was not ready to die but he had to take the risk for the sake of the wizarding and muggle world.

Meanwhile Minerva was allowed to finally leave her bed for some hours. Although she was still quite weak and needed help at first, she enjoyed being freed from the bed immensely. Most of her time was spend with Thommy who enjoyed having her and the baby near. From time to time his "Min" screams sounded more like "Mom" but she couldn´t care less and deep in her mind she loved hearing him like this.

Of course Minerva was more than worried about Albus than ever. She knew and understood that he was very important for the wizarding world since he was called the most powerful wizard since Merlin. He gave people the hope they needed in this difficult situation and it seems that he was the only wizard who was capable to defeat Grindelwald. But that was what her mind was saying. Her heart was selfish and wanted him for herself. She still couldn´t believe that someone like Albus Dumbledore could love her, especially after all she´s been through but his words and gently actions just couldn´t lie. She had no idea why but he seemed to love her although she never considered herself being something special, at least special enough to be loved by someone as brilliant and loving as Albus Dumbledore. There were always more beautiful and charming women than her, maybe not cleverer but men usually don´t care about things like that. There has always been a strong connection between them and they became closer and closer each day. She knew that there was a possibility to lose the man of her dreams but she promised herself to never give up, no matter what. She would always be strong for her children and protect them from any harm.

Right now though, Minerva felt useless. She knew that she had to take care of herself and her baby but sitting around and doing nothing productive was hard for her and at least, she could persuade Albus (after a very long discussion) to leave her some paperwork he had to do. At least this kept her forgetting her worries for some time.

The last month had been a very busy one for Albus and his helpers and everyone knew that it wouldn´t take long anymore for the big and probably last fight to come. It was one stormy night that Albus entered his bedroom, finding Minerva still sitting at his desk. Her stomach had grown quite much over the last weeks and with enough food and some funny days with Thomas, she has been glowing like many other pregnant women. The only indication that she was indeed living in a hard time where her eyes. These beautiful emerald eyes were shadowed by a worried expression all the time and it hurt Albus to admit that he was the main course of the fear and tonight he wouldn´t be able to take this fear away. On contrary, he would even make them worse. Smiling sadly, the wizard turned his head around slightly and looked at the small form laying on his bed.

"He fell asleep immediately today. Guess he was running too much in the garden with the house elf but they just had a wonderful time and I couldn´t stop their play. It was just too cute."

Both adults smiled at the thought and sat down together at the small couch on the other side of the room.

"Albus, what is it? Something is bothering you more than ever. Talk to me, love."

She took his hands and stared at him with worried eyes. Something was coming and she knew instinctively that it was near, very near.

"Oh Min, I wish I had better news, my dear but I must leave you all soon and I don´t know when I will return again. I don´t have much time now, that´s why you have to listen carefully to what I am saying.

You should stay here with Thommy. It´s the safest place beside Hogwarts right now. I spoke with Nicholas. He´s not only the best friend and father I never had but also my lawyer. There are documents that are saying that in case something is happening to me, Thommy will stay with you, that is if it is okay for you. I wanted to talk with you about this in a quiet minute but there´s no time left anymore. The house belongs to you and Thommy then, too and you won´t ever need to worry about money. I will also take care of your child in any possible way. Also..."

He stopped when he finally took his whole courage and looked into her eyes, finding them filled with tears that where freely running down her face.

"Oh Min, I am so sorry to leave you into this situation and I promise you to do whatever it takes to come back in one piece. Please, don´t worry about me. The children need you and I will need you, too once I come back again."

She nodded into his chest and sobbed quietly. It was all too much in this situation and there were so many fears inside her but once again she reminded herself to stay strong for Albus and her whole family. Her voice was strong but still a little bit shaky when she finally managed to get the words out.

"I am honored that you chose me to take care of Thommy and I will protect him with my life just as I will do with my baby. I will be careful all the time of course and you don´t need to worry about us. We´ll manage. Just concentrate on yourself and come back soon. We will be waiting here for you. Please take care, Albus. I love you and we all need you. Please."

There was no words needed between them and with one last passionate kiss that showed them how much they loved each other, Albus turned and left through the floo network, not looking back anymore. He had to concentrate on the battle and on coming back as soon as possible.

Meanwhile Minerva prepared for her time alone with the children. She forced herself to stay strong for their sake and especially now she was more than happy to have the Flamel´s nearby who became an important part of their whole life. They were like loving and supporting parents she never had and Perenelle promised to stay with her during the birth and whenever she needed her. Minerva always wanted her best friend Poppy being there when the baby would be born but the other woman she attended Hogwarts with many years ago, has been voluntary helping in the war with her magical knowledge. Hopefully the birth would still take some time since the baby wasn´t due for the next ten weeks.

After staying awake for some hours and starring into the dark night since her mind was still racing, Minerva finally forced herself to dress in her night clothes and quietly to not wake up the sleeping boy she lied down in the bed she once shared with Albus and took the little boy´s small hand in her own hand. Hopefully they would make it all alive out of this terrible war. After tossing around in her bed with a quite uncomfortable large belly, Minerva finally managed to fall asleep for at least some hours.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Let´s go on again. I hope there are people out there who read and like my story. Enjoy it and reviews would be lovely :-)

CHAPTER 8

The last two weeks have been one of the hardest in my life. I know that Albus has no chance and time to write me or send any indication how he is doing. This would be far too dangerous and I don´t want him taking any risks to be discovered just because of me and my selfish wish. Still I can´t stop worrying for even a minute.

Thommy is having a hard time, too and I feel so bad for him. He can´t really understand what is going on since he is still a small child but nonetheless he feels that his father is in a very serious mission this time since the atmosphere is defeating, no matter how hard Perenelle and I are trying to distract him.

Perenelle is really a wonderful help and she doesn´t just look after Thommy but also after me and my baby. I know I have to avoid stress but it´s easier said than done. Of course my baby feels the stress I am having and is giving me a hard time, too. Sleeping is almost impossible since it´s kicking around almost the whole night long. The stress and fear I am feeling is driving us both mad but we have to make the best of this situation.

I couldn´t even remember anymore how it feels to have a real female friend. Of course I have Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch in my life but it´s been too long since I saw them the last time. After Hogwarts our lifes separated and we couldn´t find much time to spend it together. They were my only friends at Hogwarts beside Albus. I really miss them, especially in this hard situation but I know that they are helping in the war and are needed elsewhere. During my time as an Auror in Alastor´s team, I have been surrounded by men only. We had a good and platonic friendship, even though some of them were interested in much more but I was just interested in Albus.

Therefor now I am more than happy that I had the pleasure to meet Perenelle. We became very good friends in the short time and she is like the mother I never had, supporting me in every situation and helping me every day since Albus has gone away and even before that. She is one of the reasons why I haven´t lost my mind yet and she tells me often that I am her reason to stay strong since she is also very worried about Albus and Nicholas who is helping out with advice in the ministry. We both do everything we can to distract Thommy and ourselves although that´s a hard task. In the late evening when Thomas is finally asleep, we are discussing a lot and she is helping me dealing with what I went through although I am still not fully ready to deal with the aftermath that I know will be coming sooner or later. I just feel that I will have to deal with many cruel memories but right now is just not the time. Today, Perenelle is trying to prepare me for what might come once calmer times are there. She knows my story, Albus insisted we would tell her and I am glad for this.

"Minerva, I know that you still have some weeks left until the baby is born but have you decided what you will do after it is born?"

Her question shocks me honestly and I believe it is writing all over my face. There was never a point of thinking about something like this.

"Why are you asking such a question? What I am supposed to consider in your opinion?"

The words came out harsher than intended but my patience is even worse these days and of course I blame it on these stupid pregnancy hormones.

"I am sorry Minerva, I never meant to offend you but you have to admit that you are in a very difficult position. There aren´t many women who would deal with it like you do. Most of them would decide against the child and everybody would understand it although I am under the impression that this is not your plan."

I can only nod and remain silent for a moment, playing with my hands while trying to think about the right words to explain what is going on in my mind and why I am doing what I want to do and it seems that she can read my mind very well.

"Minerva, sweety, you don´t need to explain yourself to me. I just want you to know what will come."

I nod once again, finally finding my voice again.

"I know that you don´t want to offend me and I am grateful that you are bringing this up. Guess this is not about explaining but about thinking it all through once again and dealing with what will come. I know it´s hard to explain what is going on in my head and heart but I will try to because I need this for myself since I don´t understand myself fully to be honest.

You know, when Riddle raped me, I thought this was just another step to break me. I never thought that there was more behind it. I couldn´t even imagine that somebody could ever come up with such a cruel plan to raise a very powerful child to become a monster. I always knew or better said felt that Riddle was a monster but I had no idea and then my mother... I was so desperate afterwards that I was simply sick of it all. I thought that I could never escape and there were only two options: Playing along with Katherine and Riddle or ending it all. One night I decided that ending my misery was the best and honesty the easiest option. I was so determined and almost succeeded when my favorite house elf popped in and immediately understood what I was going to do. I must have frightened the poor dear to death but I was too selfish to care. Bippsy was crying, telling me to stop and think about my baby. Katherine had cast diagnostic spells on me while I slept and found out of my pregnancy this way. The poor elf didn´t realized that I had no clue what was going on and so she talked along. Bippsy heard them both speaking about their plans and told me the news. This changed everything. It seemed quite easy to end my own life but ending my life and the life of an unborn child is another thing. I´ve been thinking a lot over the next week and decided that the poor baby couldn´t be blamed for being inside me and the way it was created. It was just another toy in the pervert plan and I promised myself to prevent them from harming it.

In the time of imprisonment the thought of baby was the only thing that kept me going. I knew I had to eat again and sleep and drink. Nobody ever told me what would happen with me and the child beside Bippsy and at least I was left alone all the time until I escaped.

Now I think that my small peanut has saved my life. Without my determinations of keeping it save, I would have killed myself a long time ago. We would never have met and there would be no wonderful little Thommy in my life and if destiny allows it, I might have a chance to create a little happy family with Albus and the children."

With the thoughts of Albus, tears are streaming into my eyes again and I feel Perenelle´s arms around my shoulder, drawing me towards her and holding me close while I finally let myself cry in fear of Albus and what might happen to him.

"Minerva, my sweetheart," she whispers into my ear. "You are the strongest and most amazing woman I ever met and you have to remember that I am very old. I understand why Albus loves you so much and I believe that there will be a happy end for all of you because I never met people who deserve to be happy as much as all of you. You will be a wonderful mother. I´ll be there for all of you if you need me but right now you have to stay strong. Just never give up hope and stay positive. Everything will be alright."

I can only nod and hope that she is right because I have no idea what will happen if she is not. We will be lost without Albus and I don´t even want to think about what will happen to the world once Grindelwald wins this war.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter 9 is up now. Thank you for the 2 wonderful reviews for the last chapter. They really made my day :-)

CHAPTER 9

During the next weeks, the newspapers were filled with reports of the wizarding world but there were more and more informations about the muggle war, too. The attacks of wizards became even crueler than before and soon nobody doubted anymore that there was a connection between the two wars. Nonetheless the ministry still persisted on not caring about the muggles since they felt only responsible for wizards. Of course the news of thousands of death muggles couldn´t be left unnoticed anymore and the pictures of dead bodies and suffering people were stuck in the heads of every wizard and witch.

Minerva still waited for any indication that Albus and his helpers were alive but no matter how much she searched, there was not a word about him. She always told herself that no news were good news and so she decided to wait for her beloved to come back to her and their family.

People became worried about their lifes more and more each day. The attacks came closer and soon the first victims were found in London and even Hogsmeade. They were all family members of people who were fighting against Grindelwald in this war. Soon going out after darkness was not allowed anymore. Although there were more guards to protect people everywhere, the attacks kept increasing and soon Dippet, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, decided that the students were allowed to go home to their families or stay in the school. Although Hogwarts was not involved in any crime yet, many parents wouldn´t trust in Armando Dippet anymore. He was known as a powerful wizard decades ago but he was becoming older and weaker and without Dumbledore as his deputy, Hogwarts didn´t seemed like a safe place.

Minerva and Perenelle avoided to leave the Dumbledore mansion as good as possible. Since Nicholas was away most of the time and Minerva as a highly pregnant Auror wasn´t really capable to protect others like she had before her pregnancy, the two women decided that Perenelle would move in with Minerva until the war was over. So the next day she brought her most important things with her along with the house elves.

Every evening the two witches would go out into the garden, strengthening the saving spells around the mansion with strong spells that would support the ones Albus Dumbledore had cast on it before he left.

Afterwards they would close themselves in the big house and while Thomas was sleeping soundly in the room next door, both witches sat down in the living room near the roaring fire and talked through the night.

"How did you met Albus? I bet there´s an interesting story to be told", Minerva asked one evening.

Perenelle smiled and softly began to speak.

"That was a long time ago. Albus wasn´t always the cheerful and wise wizard he is now. His childhood was anything but peaceful and many things went wrong when he grew up but this is a story I am leaving Albus to tell you when he comes back again. He lost himself after he graduated from Hogwarts and he suffered many loses that turned his life upside down.

I still remember that he took a job at a small bookstore near Hogsmeade. Nicholas has been there a lot since he has always been a bookworm and enjoyed the quietness of the little store. He met the young Albus back then. He was about twenty years old and when not having any costumers, he spend his time reading every book he could find. I bet he read every book in the whole store. Soon Nicholas and Albus talked to each other and Nicholas realized very soon that he met a very special person. He became more and more amazed about the other wizard. Albus was back then already extremely gifted and his magic was breathtaking, just as his knowledge about arithmetic. Even that young, he helped my dear husband with difficult questions of his project. It was clear that Albus needed some help to gain control over his life and his strong magic. He wasted away there and so Nicholas asked him to become his student. Since then Albus and Nicholas worked together. My husband became his mentor and they helped each other's. It was wonderful to have him around and he became the son Nicholas and I always dreamed of. We are still very close and I have to admit that he worried me a lot but I couldn´t be more proud of him. He changed a lot during this time and grew from this depressed lost and uncontrolled young man to the wise, calm and lovely genius we all know."

Minerva shuddered while absently stroking her belly, trying to calm down the kicking child inside her. She never asked him about his past and now she would pray to get the chance one day although she was very worried about the knowledge that she would receive then. What did Perenelle mean when she said that his childhood was anything but peaceful? Minerva blamed herself for never asking him personal things like these and showing him that she cared about him and his past. After all they spend much time together in Hogwarts. He was her mentor and showed her to become the youngest animagus ever. He teached her to trust in herself and soon the deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor became a dear friend to the young and talented Head girl of Gryffindor. Even after their training they spend many evenings together, playing chess, talking about transfiguration or just enjoying each other´s company while sipping tea in Albus´ living room.

Of course there had been many rumors about the two unusual friends at the beginning but Dippet trusted Dumbledore and didn´t question him once and everybody knew that Minerva was a genius in transfiguration and so it wasn´t really that unbelievable that she took extra lessons to improve her knowledge even more. Beside this, Minerva was never really a girl that would seem to have any interest in the other gender. She was far too strict and possessed with learning to have enough time for these kind of things. Her few friends knew the other softer side of her but most of the time she kept her strict facade to prevent other students to come too close to her since she has been disappointed more than once in her life and secretly, Dumbledore was proud to be one of the few chosen ones who came close enough to see the real Minerva behind the mask. He knew enough about her past to understand why she seemed so distant and cold. She never experienced the peaceful childhood like most of the other students and he tried to make her life at Hogwarts at least wonderful for her. When the small and skinny girl with the big emeralds eyes and the beautiful curly black hair grew to a beautiful and intelligent woman with shining green eyes and curves in the right places, Albus Dumbledore realized that his feelings towards his star students changed dramatically. There was no fatherly love left anymore but a love and desire he hated himself for. No matter how hard he tried, the feelings wouldn´t go away or change back into something that wouldn´t make him feel like an old pervert anymore.

Deep inside he knew that she felt the same about him because the loving look in her eyes gave it away but he tried hard to ignore all this and concentrated on her mind instead of her body. He succeeded all the time and always kept a professional distance between them, even when she confessed her feelings for him. He hated himself to disappoint her but there was no need to destroy her bright future with an affair that started as a schoolgirl crush on her teacher.

But when he saw her the first time at her graduation ball, Albus Dumbledore knew that he had no chance to avoid her tonight and of course she proved him right.

While both women sat in the large living room, their thoughts full with memories of better times, they almost overheard the soft knock at the window nearby. They jumped at the noise, their wands held up high, ready to face whoever might disturb the silence when they both saw Olwen, the old, black family owl of Perenelle and Nicholas outside the window, begging to be left inside. While Minerva went to the next room to gather some owl treats for the poor and exhausting bird, Perenelle took the small paper that it was holding. Her hand were trembling while she opened the parchment, recognizing the writing of her husband. With the bird sound and safe beside them, they sat down on the couch again, scared of what might come now but finally the older witch took a deep breath and started to read the message.

"Albus has found him. The last battle will start tonight. Let´s hope and pray for the best. Love Nicholas."

Minerva´s body clenched with fear and hot tears were freely streaming down her face. This was it, this was the night that will decide about their all fates. The silence was defeating while the women took each other´s hands, silently praying for Albus and all this supporters.

That´s it for now. There will be a drama and a baby in the next chapter :-)


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Have fun and please review :-)

CHAPTER 10

This night seems to last forever but when I look at the clock, I realize that´s it is not even midnight. Still telling myself that no news are good news, I suddenly jump in my seat when I hear someone screaming in front of the house. Perenelle hears it, too and we both ran towards the windows and what I see makes my blood run cold. There are three men outside, laughing cruelly while pointing their wands at a helpless woman, torturing her. The amusement is written all over their faces when the poor victim screams in pain.

"Stay here, Min. I´ll be back soon!"

I hear Perenelle´s voice behind me and suddenly the door opens and she runs outside, facing the three men on her own. Despite my current situation, I don´t think but take my wand and run out to help her, just in time to protect my dear friend from a Crucius spell. Colorful curses are filling the dark sky and soon one of the attackers is lying unconscious on the floor, thanks to my stupyfy spell and Perenelle is dealing with the other man. There is only one more to defeat left who seems to be the boss of the gang and I point my wand at him but he doesn´t even seem to notice me but looks behind me with a cruel smile on his face. I turn around and my heart stops beating for a moment when I see Thommy standing at the door, still dressed in his Phoenix pajama, eyes wide open in shock and his small arms holding his teddy bear tightly to his body. I just hear the word Crucio and I react by throwing myself between my poor son and the huge wizard.

I just feel a pain that is spreading from my stomach to my whole body, taking away my breath and with a last scream I fell on the hard and cold floor, my arms trying to protect the unborn child but I know that it is too late. I failed, I failed myself, my baby and Thommy. I failed Albus and now I will have to pay the price.

The last thing before my world becomes black is the harsh and loud cruel laugh of the man and Thommy screaming in sheer panic "Mommy, mommy, wake up. Mommy don´t die, MOMMY!"

I scream into the night with the cruel pictures dancing around in my head and I try to jump and run to Thommy but two strong arms are holding me back.

"Calm down, Minerva, stay still sweetheart. Everything is alright. We are all safe. Please calm down."

I find myself in the bed I shared once with Albus. It´s still dark outside and I stare directly at Perenelle.

"What happened? Thommy? How is Thommy?"

"Shush dear and calm down or I won´t say anything."

My mind is spinning but I try to regain control over myself again and lie down on the soft bed, nodding to the witch to go on.

"Thomas is alright, Min. He is in the room next door, shocked but alright. You saved his life by the way. The crucius spell was immensely powerful and would have killed him immediately. The bastard who did this to you, is knocked out and can´t do any harm anymore. He and his men are transported to prison but now back to you."

I close my eyes, not daring to look around or feel anything. I know that I have lost the baby. This wasn´t the first Crucius spell cast on a pregnant woman and every baby has died immediately. It´s too late, my baby is gone but at least Thommy is alive. I don´t care about the tears anymore and just start to cry when Perenelle is shaking me softly.

"Minerva, did you listen to a word I said to you? I need you to concentrate now on me. That´s the only way to save your child!"

I open my eyes and blink again. Did she really said that?

"Save my child?"

"Yes dear, I want to save your baby and I need your help. Okay?"

I still can´t believe what I am hearing. Is this a dream? A hallucination?

"But the Crucio spell?" I stutter now.

"I know it´s even unbelievable to me but your child is still alive and we have to hurry to save it since I don´t know what could happen now since no baby ever survived a powerful spell like this but my diagnostic spell never lies and the baby was kicking like mad when you became unconscious, another sign for it´s surviving. Please Min, you have to listen carefully now, okay?"

Her voice is still calm but I feel the urgency behind it and simply nod.

"Okay, dear. I will give you a potion now that will start the birth immediately but I have to warn you. It´s working very fast and the pain will come more powerful than it normally does. The next hours will be pure hell but I won´t leave your side and everything will be alright."

I don´t even respond in fear of wasting too much time and simply take the potion and drink it in one gulp.

"How fast will this go?"

"I can´t say for sure but I think that two or three hours later, the baby will be here. I will go and look after Thommy before it is starting. He was very shocked to see you like this and thought you have died."

"Please, Perenelle. I need to see him. I need to reassure him that I am alright. Please bring him to me."

I can see that she is struggling with herself but finally she gives in.

"Okay, I will bring him here but just for a moment."

While waiting for Thommy to come, I already start to feel a small pain that is spreading from my stomach but I ignore it. I am scared that the baby is so calm right now, not moving at all which is very unusual for this time of the day and it´s still too young to be born but it is too late now. The potion is working and there´s no way back.

"Mommy, mommy! I was so scared!"

The little boy jumps on the bed and takes me into his arms immediately.

"Don´t worry, cutie. I am alright and so is the baby. Everything will be alright."

I clench suddenly when a stronger wave of pain is spreading through my body but luckily Thomas doesn´t realize it while he snuggling into my arms again.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? The night is almost over but I don´t want to stay alone now. Please, mom!"

It breaks my heart to not being able to grant him this simple wish but it´s not like I have a choice.

"Oh Thommy, I am so sorry but you have to go back to your bed. Do you remember what I told you about the baby?"

The clever little boy nods proudly. Of course he remembers.

"Yep, you told me that it is growing in your tummy and once it´s grown enough, it will come out and I will be a big brother."

"Very good!" I smile but have to make a little break, waiting for the next wave of pain to go away.

"Well, it´s time now for the baby to come out. It will still take some hours but soon we can hold the little one in our arms. How does this sound?"

"Yay, that sounds awesome! I still wanna be here with you!"

I never saw him that excited and his beautiful blue eyes, the same blue eyes that I know from Albus, are shining like stars. He is really happy and I hope everything will be alright because I can´t disappoint him.

"You can´t stay with me during the birth, I am sorry but I promise to wake you immediately once the baby is born."

"But mom!"

"No Thommy, you´ve heard me. Perenelle will bring you to bed again. Your eyes are already so small and you are still tired. Afterwards you can hold the baby and stay with me here, okay?"

He nods but doesn´t look that happy anymore. With one last goodnight kiss, he takes Perenelle´s hand and they leave the room, just in time to not hear my muffled sound of pain. The contractions are getting worse each time and once they end, I take my wand and place a silencing charm on this room.

Two hours later, it must be around three in the morning or maybe even later, the pain is taking over my sweaty body. It´s too much and too fast and I feel panic rising through me.

"Perenelle, I can´t. I can´t face this pain... Albus, my beloved Albus... I need him here... he promised... please not dead... oh god, please Perenelle."

I hear her cast a spell on me but I can´t understand what she is saying. The contractions are getting too strong to handle and I just want to end it all.

"Minerva, MINERVA!"

I open my eyes, hissing loudly in pain when I see Perenelle standing over me. She has been here the whole time, holding my hands, whispering reassuring words into my ear and wiping off the sweat from my face.

"Minerva, you need to push now. The baby will be here soon. Please Min, PUSH!"

"Push?"

"Yes Min, push!"

Suddenly my mind becomes clearer again and I manage to nod. Only a few minutes and it will be over, I tell myself.

Twenty minutes later, I collapse on the bed, not able to move anymore. From a distance I hear a loud cry. Could this be my baby? I open my tired eyes carefully but only see Perenelle´s back but I can hear the crying better now.

Some moments later, she comes back to my bedside, carefully holding a small pink bundle in her hands and then I see my gorgeous baby for the first time and all the worries that maybe I wouldn´t love it enough are forgotten. My heart bursts with real and never ending love and tears of joy are streaming down my face. In this very moment I forget the war around me, the attack and the fear I felt. All that matter is this small baby that is safely in my arms now.

"It´s a girl, Minerva! The most beautiful little girl I ever saw! She is still smaller than most of the babies but she is breathing on her own and very healthy. She is a little fighter and absolutely perfect."

While Perenelle is using spells to diagnose me and clean my sweaty body, I breastfed my little girl for the first time and she is really perfect.

Her skin seems very thin and almost transparent but feels so soft under my fingertips. Her small head which seems huge beside the rest of her body, is covered in soft raven hair which is still slightly wet. Her eyes are dark blue and I wonder how they will turn to be in the next months. For a short moment I wonder if she gets Riddles dark eyes or if she gets my green ones. Of course I know what I wish for but I tell myself that all this doesn´t matter. She is my perfect little girl and she will be loved and protected no matter what happens. After counting and playing with her long ten fingers, my little one has finished drinking and is drifting off to sleep in my arms.

I tell Perenelle to wake Thommy, just as I promised him and moments later he is silently and carefully sitting on the bed beside me, starring in awe at the little girl with his big blue eyes.

"Wow." That is all he is saying while he looks at his small sister with pure love in his eyes.

"Do you want to hold her?"

First he looks frighten but then he nods slowly and sits straight beside me while I place the small bundle into his arms.

"You´re doing awesome, my dear. You are the perfect little brother!"

We both smile brightly and from far away I hear the clicking of the photo camera. Our first picture as a small but not complete family has been taken.

An hour later, I am lying in my bed with my two children around me. Thommy snuggles into my side and I am holding him close with my left arm while my right arm is holding my baby that is peacefully sleeping on my chest. My life could be perfect but there is someone missing: Albus. Thinking of him brings back tears in my eyes but this time no happy ones. I try to fight the sleep in hope for news but soon I am losing the fight and drift off into the dreamless sleep my body needs so bad.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Have fun and please review :-)

CHAPTER 11

Albus looked around the battle place and frowned deeply. During the last hours he had no chance to do so because every fiber of his body and every sense have been focused on Gellert Grindelwald, the powerful wizard that was now lying dead on the hard and cold floor.

Although Dumbledore knew that he had to kill Gellert because the dark wizard was far too clever to stay in prison for long, he hated to do so. He hated the whole war – the dead innocent humans. Too many small children and women died for nothing, tortured just for fun. It´s really true that nothing is fair in love and war.

Standing up from the ground slowly, the powerful wizard looked down at himself. His brown – green clothes that helped him to go unnoticed were smeared with his blood but at least his nose that must have been broken several times finally stopped bleeding. His every muscle seemed sore and every step felt like hell. He had no idea how many bones were broken but from the amount of pain, it must have been quite a lot but now he had to focus on other things, no time for the pain to let him stop his mission. He wanted to end all this as fast as possible and go back to... No he couldn´t think about them yet. There would be time for this later.

Making his way through the bodies, Dumbledore tried to look for some survivors but found none. Most of the people here were followers from Grindelwald but he also recognized some Aurors from the ministry, men he once knew, men with families, children and hopes for the future. It really was a tragedy.

The sun was finally slowly rising, making the place even more realistic and crueler than before but at least, Albus would found the meeting place of his team easier this way. His worries even increased when he noticed that nobody was there waiting for him. He knew that they all must have been following the Grindelwald´s helper than run away like small children when they saw that Gellert´s end was near. Deciding to wait under the tall tree, the wizard felt that his body and mind had finally enough. His world started spinning from the amount of blood he lost and the pain he suffered. The lack of sleep wasn´t helping either. Slowly he sat down under the tree with his back leaning against it and dozed off until a pair of hands were shaking him non gentle.

"Albus, are you okay? Albus!"

Dumbledore blinked twice and smiled when he saw Alastor´s face in front of his.

"I am alright and I am grateful to see you´re alright, too Alastor."

Moody nodded grimly.

"Such a mess but most of his followers are locked in Azkaban now. The other idiots thinking they should end as heroes are dead. Not really a waste. We only lost two members which is not bad. Poor Edwards and Collin. Were good men."

They both nodded and Albus looked at the red sky above him. It seems that he haven´t slept long and he felt even worse than before.

"I wanna go home, Alastor. I am too tired of it all."

"I know old friend but we have to go to the ministry first. The others are already there and making their statements. We have to get over with it and then you are free. Come on. There is a medi witch waiting for you as well."

Dumbledore grinned grimly, he just wanted to go home but he knew that Alastor was right. His legs gave away though when he tried to stand after these hours of dueling with Grindelwald but Moody was there to catch him and together they aparated safely in front of the back door of the ministry since they were not in the mood to answer the questions of the other people who were waiting in front. When they opened the door and slowly stepped inside, they were immediately blended by cameras and reporters, waiting for some news. Just when Albus thought about running away from this all and go back to his family, he heard the loud and clear voice of his fatherly friend Nicholas.

"Leave him alone, now! There will be a conference held in two hours by the minister and every question will be answered then but now leave this two men pass to the medi witch since they both need a medical treatment. Out now!"

Albus felt himself being guided through the crowd towards the door where the medi witch waited for him and sighed loudly with relief when the door after him closed and the last thing before he dozed off in the medical bed were the diagnostic spells that were casted on him.

"Professor Dumbledore, please. You need to lie calmly."

Albus eyes flew open not even ten minutes later and he looked at a face he couldn´t recognize. In his dream he was still dueling with Gellert and it didn´t look good for him but now it seems he was being treated.

"Who are you?"

"I am Cassiopeia Crocket and I am the medi witch who tries to treat your many injuries. Since we don´t have much time, I would suggest you lie down again and let me do my work, so the minister can start with questioning you. You will feel much better soon."

Thirty minutes later, the hero of the day and maybe even century really felt better although still tired. It was around 6 in the morning now and his body screamed for sleep but the thought of going home soon, gave him the strength to answer all the questions the minister held for him as fast as possible and two hours later, he was finally allowed to use the floo network of the minister since he wasn´t in the mood to meet the crowd outside that was waiting for him.

Giving the password and removing the protecting spell that was on his very own network, he finally stepped into his bedroom and the sight before him shocked him in a very pleasant way.

The sight of Minerva warmed his heart but he never expected to see a little bundle in Minerva´s arms. It was too soon but the baby seemed healthy. Slowly he sat down on the bed, eying the baby softly that was now starting to stir. Seeing the exhausted look of the beautiful woman, he took the baby gently into his arms and fell in love with the little girl immediately. At least he thought it was a girl, why else would Perenelle dress her in a pink baby jumper? He smiled softly at the newborn child that was now drifting back to sleep and gently lied down at the bed next to Minerva and Thommy with the baby on his chest and finally a peaceful sleep overtook him.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter, too.

CHAPTER 12

When I wake up, I feel Thommy still asleep and snuggling at my side. I am still tired and leave my eyes shut. Maybe I can get some more sleep before he wakes me, demanding for breakfast but suddenly the events from yesterday came into my mind and my hands are on my chest, my eyes wide open. I almost scream when I don´t feel my baby there. Before I try to get out of the bed in search for my little one, I look around and for a moment my heart stops. I must be dreaming I am telling myself but after pinching myself I realize that I am really awake and this is not a beautiful dream but reality.

The sight in front of me will never leave my mind until the day I die. My whole family, the most important persons of my life, are here in one bed, snuggling together and looking so peaceful. I can´t help but smile at the sight. Albus must have fed the baby tonight since a half full bottle is beside the bed on a small table. They look so cute together and seem already like the perfect team. My little girl has wrapped the most powerful wizard of the universe around her little fingers in no time. Deciding that I should enjoy this quiet moment (you never know when you have the next one with such a small baby) I decide to give sleep a try and soon I am asleep once again.

The next time I wake up, the moment is anything but calm though still happy. Beside me, Albus is sitting on his side of the bed, a grumpy infant safe in his left arm while Thommy snuggling in his right arm, before jumping up and down in the bed full of joy about the return of his dad. I try to sit up next to Albus but suddenly I feel how weak my body still is but after a moment and a helping hand of Albus, I finally manage to sit and Thomas is jumping on the bed again, making the baby cry.

"Okay Thommy," I hear Albus say. "The baby needs to eat and so do we. Let´s leave Min and the little one alone while we go to the kitchen and prepare a breakfast for us three, okay?"

The little boy nods his head enthusiastically and runs off into the kitchen and I simply stare at Albus who is gently placing the crying baby in my lap, looking worried.

"Min, are you alright? What is it, love?"

I just smile at him. My damn hormones take over again and tears of happiness are streaming down my face.

"It´s just so much right now. You´re here and the baby. The war.. It´s just..."

He places a gentle kiss on my forehead and smiles down at me.

"I know my dear, I know. I am here and I am not leaving you anymore. Don´t worry, everything is alright but now I will leave you two alone but I will be back with breakfast. Now calm down and get some rest."

I can only nod like a stupid little girl and concentrate on the crying baby in my lap. I need to get a grip again and feed her I tell myself.

When my two men enter the bedroom again with a tablet full of food floating before them, I am calmer again and in control of my emotions. While Thommy jumps on the bed, Albus places the tablet on the table nearby and with a swing of his wand, a beautiful crib comes out of nowhere beside our bed. I smile at the sight and even with the bright pink curtain, it still looks simple but cute. Simply beautiful.

I am whispering "Thank you" and place the now sleeping child inside, covering her with the white soft blanket.

Just when Thommy runs towards the table, Albus and I find a short moment just for the two of us and he sits beside me on the bed. Immediately our lips met in the sweetest kiss we ever shared full with the desperation, love and hope of the last weeks.

"It is good to be back." He whispers softly in my ear after we had to separate for breathing.

"It is good to have you back."

With one last smile at each other, we start our breakfast together, our children safely and happy around us.

Just when we clean up the mess we made or better said after Albus cleaned up, there is a knock at the door and a happy Perenelle is entering the door.

She smiles brightly at us and after saying hello to Thommy, she embraces Albus.

"I am so glad you are back, my son. I am sorry though for what you´ve been through but you really had no choice. It´s not your fault, you know."

He nods and smiles sadly at her. I don´t understand what is going on but there´s no time for questioning because soon the men live the room and head to the kitchen while Perenelle starts the next checkup, much to my dismay.

"I am okay, Perenelle. Really, we are both good."

"Of course you are, cutie but you had a very bad and dangerous night and you don´t look good at all. Just lie down and let me decide whether you are good or not. Please, be a good girl for once."

She grins at me and I can´t stop but roll my eyes. Knowing that there is no use to argue, I do as told and leave her to work. Ten minutes and three potions later, I am finally finished.

"Everything looks fine so far but I still worry because you have lost too much blood during the birth. It all happened so fast and so I am not really shocked. The first potion will help your body to produce more blood cells again but you will need to stay in bed and rest a lot. Do you understand me? YOU HAVE TO REST!"

I sigh loudly and even my begging look isn´t working right now.

"Oh Perenelle, that is just a waste of time. I am feeling great again. A bit weak maybe but beside..."

I can´t go on because her angry look on her soft face stops me immediately.

"Minerva McGonagall, listen closely. You will not leave this bed for the next days and if you do I will hex you into the next century! You came that far – you have a beautiful and healthy little girl, you protected Thommy last night and Albus is back again. Stop being that stubborn and don´t mess this up. Do you understand me, young lady?"

I simply nod because I know she is right. It would be stupid to risk all this because of my bad temper.

"Good my dear. Try to sleep now. I will look after the baby and then I will leave you alone."

I lie down and watch her casting some spells at my nameless little girl. She smiles satisfied and after giving her a clean bill of health, I feel all the tension I had no idea I had, leave my body.

I just know that Albus is entering the bedroom again and words are exchanged. I guess Perenelle is still there, giving him instructions for the two of us and then everything is silent. I am too tired to look around but I don´t even care. For the first time in weeks, I don´t worry about sleeping too much. Albus is here. Everything is fine again. Grindelwald is gone and no matter what, Albus will protect us from any harm. With this thought and a smile on my face, I cuddle myself into my pillow and I feel someone, I bet Albus, covering my already very slim body with a soft blanket. Today, I don´t need to worry about nightmares anymore and I am right.


End file.
